


Liar

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fastball [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Written for the prompt: "You lied to me." I decided to make it not-angsty for fun.





	Liar

“You lied.” Hakkai chuckled softly, the noise echoing off of their inn room walls, and Gojyo groaned under him. “Oh, Gojyo, you lied to me.”

Gojyo, red-faced and flat on his back on their shared bed, couldn't keep a childish whine down, “I didn’t mean ta!”

“Mm.” Hakkai rolled his hips against Gojyo’s, the thin mattress creaking beneath them. “You said five minutes.“

“Babe, after that blowjob you gave me and a fucking week not bein' able to touch you, you’re lucky I lasted thirty seconds.” Gojyo grimaced as Hakkai backed off, his erection still red against that pale white belly. “Shit, as worked up as you get me, I’ll be hard again in five.”

“Ah, and you assume I’ll wait.” Hakkai sat back, crouching over Gojyo’s knees with his legs spread wide, all mischief and tease. Gojyo shivered to look at him, already feeling his dick twitching with renewed interest. “I’ll grant you a little mercy. If you can rejoin me before I finish the job myself, I’ll forgive your little slip.”

Gojyo sat up just as Hakkai wrapped a hand around himself, smiling blithely as if he’d just asked Gojyo to pass the soy sauce but with a kind mischief Gojyo couldn’t resist, and grinned and took his own dick in hand. “If anyone can make an honest man out of me, it’s you.”

Hakkai, cheeks flushed and pink as he worked himself over, still smiling. “I had hoped you would say so.”


End file.
